HarleyJoker One-Shots
by BryannaB709
Summary: Same challenge; pick a random pairing, put your playlist on shuffle, and write a one-shot for the first ten songs that play. You only have the time the song lasts to write each one-shot.


_A/N:_ Same challenge; pick a random pairing, put your playlist on shuffle, and write a one-shot for the first ten songs that play. You only have the time the song lasts to write each one-shot.

 _Disclaimer:_ I own nothing.

 **Harley/Joker One-Shots**

 **Perfect by P!nk**

Harley always knew she was bad.

She was never fully secure, or sure about anything. But she liked to pretend.

Joker could see right through the little wall she would put up whenever she was hurt, or afraid.

He would see her sad, or angry, or even scared. But her wall would go up, and she would lock him out.

But she just needed to know she was wanted.

And he told her.

"Harls, you're so perfect. You are perfect to me."

 **Hallelujah by Panic! at the Disco**

Harley sat in her cell, sipping a small cup of espresso as she paged through a romance novel.

But a loud explosion rang out from the opposite wall, making her jump and drop her cup.

A whirlwind of thoughts whirled through her muddled mind, but she coughed, and waved her hand in front of her face to drive away the dust.

But a tall man in a police uniform burst into her cell, and she saw the insignia across the front, reading in bright yellow letters; JOKER.

 **Riptide by Vance Joy (slightly AU)**

When he first knew her, she was terrified of him.

She had constantly tried to escape, even once throwing herself off the side of the building.

But he always caught her.

Even when he took her away to the chemical factory, she had protested, and threw herself over the railing into an open vat of chemicals.

He yelled, and dived after her.

She had tried to escape, but he had pulled her back.

And this time, she came out different.

 **How To Be a Heartbreaker by Marina and the Diamonds**

Harley had been around.

She knew how to play with people so do what she wanted them to do.

They never knew if she was serious when she told them that she was just _so_ dedicated to them. (And she never was.)

But she always meant it when she said it to her Puddin'.

And he knew it.

True, she didn't want her heart to break, that's why she pretended with everyone else.

But she knew her Puddin' would always love her.

 **Give Me Your Hand by The Ready Set**

Harley was dangling from the bottom of the helicopter by her slender rope, twirling and twisting, performing for an invisible audience only she could see.

Deadshot shot through her rope, interrupting her little show, but Joker grabbed her rope before she could plummet to the ground below.

She let out a small scream, but Joker grunted, "Give me your hand."

Harley's eyes widened in fear, but she closed them, and grabbed his hand blindly.

Joker pulled her up into the helicopter, and gave her a quick hug as her legs collapsed out from underneath her.

 **Midnight City by M83**

Joker and Harley sped out of Arkham's gates in their purple sport car, watching the blurred lights speed past them.

But Harley saw the Batmobile speed behind them, dodging past different cars trying to catch up to them.

Joker let out a loud cackle, and drove faster into a long alley.

Harley threw back her head with a loud guffaw, then abruptly stopped as she saw where the alley was leading; straight towards a short pier.

She screamed, "Puddin'?"

He said shortly, "Yeah?"

Harley screamed, "I CAN'T SWI-!"

 **Love Like Woe by The Ready Set**

Harley whirled in her dark cage, humming soft little melodies to herself, bouncing off the bars when she got too close.

She let a large smile spread across her face as she let out a loud cackle, just to listen to it reverberate off the walls.

She knew her Puddin' was coming for her, so she had nothing to worry about.

So she lept into the air, and landed on her hands, smiling to the invisible people she just knew were watching her.

 **Just Give Me a Reason by P!nk**

Harley sat up in their bed, and looked over to the sleeping form next to her.

She shed a small tear, and whimpered, "We're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again."

She held her face in her hands, and cried silently, trying not to wake him up.

She whimpered to the empty room, "It's in the stars, it's still written in the scars of our hearts, that we're not broken, just bent, and we can learn to love again."

She lied down, and pulled the covers over herself.

 **Don't Threaten Me With a Good Time by Panic! at the Disco**

Harley swung herself around the pole again, swinging her legs as she heard her Puddin' declare from his private box, "The One, The Only, Harley Quinn!"

She launched herself up onto one of the many trapeze bars above the cage, and swung up towards the box.

She sat prettily on one of the couches inside, and blinked her eyes a couple of times at the man sitting next to her.

Joker offered her to the other man, so she shot him a dazzling smile, and jumped into the man's lap.

But he rejected her, so she pranced away, pretending to pout while her Puddin' shot him in the head.

 **Viva La Vida by Coldplay**

Joker looked around at the rubble around him, and remembered what had happened.

He had finally won the city of Gotham, but the Bat had destroyed everything just to get to him.

A panicked thought shot into his mind, and he dug desperately for his harlequinn.

He saw her gloved hand protruding from a pile of rubble, and pulled the rocks away to get to her.

She was unconscious, but thankfully he could still hear her rhymic breathing.

Her face was smeared with make-up and blood, and covered in bruises and cuts.

He wiped the blood from her eyes, and said, "Harls, Harls, please wake up."

 **Jump by Van Halen**

Harleen Quinzel stood at the edge of the platform over a vat of chemicals below.

She knew this was the only way he would truly respect her, but she was terrified.

Joker said menacingly, "Would you die for me?"

She answered automatically, "Yes."

But he smiled an evil smile, and said, "But I guess the question is; Would you live for me?"

She didn't respond; instead she fell backwards off of the platform.

He paced angrily, then finally peeled off his jacket, and dove in after her.

He found her in the swirling chemicals, and pulled her to the surface when she choked and sputtered to breath.

 **Gingerbread Man by Melanie Martinez**

Harley knew she loved him.

And he knew she loved him.

He would only call for her, and she would come crawling.

(And sometimes vise versa.)

He knew she didn't need someone that would baby her, she wanted more than that.

She wanted crazy, she wanted psyco, she wanted schizo.

She wanted him.

And that was all he needed.

* * *

 _A/N:_ Oops, I did twelve! Oh well! :)


End file.
